Late Night
by rainedrop56
Summary: Santana visits Brittany after a week apart.


**Authors Note: **Hey again, I'm back with more of my older work! This fic is in the same universe as I Wonder and Perfect so check those out if you have time. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Brittany lay awake in bed staring at her ceiling. She and her family had just returned from a week long vacation in New York, so everyone else was dead to the world. Brittany however was wide awake. On the plane flight home she was so tired but now that she was back in her own bed she couldn't get to sleep. She kicked the covers off herself and sighed looking at the clock next to her bed seeing it was 1:30 AM. Just then her phone her phone went off shattering the silence in the room. She grabbed her phone and slid it open wondering who else was up this late.<p>

_B, are you awake?_

Of course Santana was up this late. Brittany had considered calling her earlier but Santana had told her about Coach Sylvester's crazy summer workouts and Santana had been exhausted all week.

_Yeah I can't sleep. _Brittany responded quickly happy for the distraction.

_But you're home now._

_Yes._

_Open your window._

Brittany stared at her phone in confusion. How would opening her window help her fall asleep? She could try and count all the stars, she'd have to fall asleep before she finished that. But counting stars was hard, they all look alike and it's easy to lose your place when you're trying to count them. Then she heard the tapping at her window. Brittany got out of bed and opened the window slightly. Looking down she saw Santana smiling up at her with a bag over her shoulder.

"Santana!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked opening the window more and sticking half her body out.

"Shh, B. Your family will hear." Santana whispered. "I missed you. Can I come up?" She asked.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically and watched as Santana scaled the tree in Brittany's front yard cursing as her foot slipped occasionally. When she reached the window Brittany half dragged her room and kissed her. Santana made a small squeak of surprise but wrapped her arms around the taller girls' waist and kissed her back. The kiss was slow but desperate; the week apart had definitely taken its toll on the two girls. Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana.

"You didn't get any splinters this time?" Brittany asked Santana before placing wet kisses along her collarbone. Santana moaned softly at Brittany's ministrations.

"Wore my bike gloves babe." She stated pulling them off as fast as possible. Brittany nodded.

"How did you get here? You didn't walk right?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head and put her bag down.

"No I drove. I parked a block away." Santana said putting her gloves in the bag. Brittany sat on her bed.

"Why?"

"So." Santana started, moving so she was between between Brittany's legs. "If I stay the night your parents won't know I was here. I can sneak out in the morning then drive up like I just came to see you in the morning." Santana smirked feeling proud of herself. Brittany smiled.

"You always think of everything ahead of time. You're so smart S." she smiled grabbing the front of Santana's shirt and pulling Santana on top of her. Santana smiled and kissed Brittany pushing the taller girls' tank top up. Brittany pulled back from Santana long enough to take her shirt off completely. Santana smiled down at Brittany before taking her own top off and lying on top of her.

"Tell me about New York." Santana said before attaching her mouth to Brittany's neck.

When Brittany woke up the sun was shining brightly through her window and Santana's head was resting on her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around her waist. Brittany brushed Santana's hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Santana stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good Morning." Brittany said smiling.

"What time is it?" Santana asked groggily. Brittany looked down at her phone.

"Almost eight." She answered. Santana closed her eyes and buried her head in Brittany's chest.

"Then why are we awake?" She mumbled.

"You have to sneak out." Brittany supplied running her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana just groaned.

"Britty are you up?" Came a voice from behind the door followed by knocking.

"It's Ry. Stay under the covers." Brittany whispered to Santana who quickly hid and Brittany pulled the covers up to her chest just as Ryan opened the door.

"You are up." Ryan said playing with her hair. "Mom and dad are making breakfast and they wanted me to tell you it will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you Ry." Brittany answered, letting out a sigh of relief as Ryan turned to leave. It was hard keeping a straight face with Santana placing soft kisses on her side.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said turning around. "Mom wants to know if Santana prefers bacon or sausage?"

Santana stopped teasing Brittany under the covers immediately.

"She likes bacon better." Brittany replied without thinking then she caught herself. "Wait, why? S isn't here." She covered. Ryan shrugged

"I know but mom told me to ask." She said as she left. Brittany was about to raise the sheets up to ask Santana if she had any idea what was going on when her father walked by her now open door.

"Morning Britty." He said smiling.

"Good Morning dad." Brittany said still confused about what her sister had told her.

"Hello to you too Santana." He added. Brittany froze. "Just so you know Santana I found your keys on the lawn this morning when I went for my jog, found your car around the corner. Not the most stealthy hiding place. So I drove it back for you, it's in the driveway." He finished taking a sip from his coffee mug. There was a minute of silence.

"Thank you Dolph." Santana said softly from under the covers. Brittany was bright red staring at her hands as her dad closed the door.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes. And Britty."

"Yes dad."

"Wees een beetje rustiger als de rest van ons te slapen Ja." He said laughing as he shut the door. Brittany turned even redder if possible. Santana slowly came out from under the sheets.

"He said it too fast. What did he say" She said after a second. Brittany nodded.

"He knows you're learning Dutch. That's why he said it so fast, so I would have to tell you what he said."

"What did he say?" Santana asked warily.

"It's kind of your fault, but he said 'be a little quieter when the rest of us are sleeping'" Brittany blurted out quickly. Santana's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" She said burying her face in her hands. Brittany laughed. "It's not funny Brit! As soon as we get down there, they're going to gives us a speech about sneaking out, and responsibility." Santana moaned pulling the covers over her head. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She said lifting the covers over Santana's head before getting out of bed, "Seeing as we're already in trouble," Brittany leaned down whispering in Santana's ear. "let's see if we can take a shower before your bacon gets cold." Brittany smirked down at her and got out of bed. Santana watched her go clad only in her boy shorts.

"Not fucking likely." She mumbled chasing after Brittany her mortification forgotten.


End file.
